The Mystery
by bear2016
Summary: Hey everyone! This is mainly a CaptainSwan fanfic but it has all the other OUAT ships in it and the timeline is between season 6 and season 7. Regina makes a potion for herself. Emma finds out something and tells Killian. There's a curse coming and there's only one way to stop it. 23Darla made the cover


It's been a month since Emma and Killian got married.

Emma sat on the bathroom floor, waiting for the test to say positive or not. She knew it would probably be positive because, it was just a mother's instinct type of thing. The timer went off so she looked at the test and sure enough, she and Killian were going to have a baby. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Emma love? Are you ok?" asked Killian.

"Oh um, yeah, I'm great actually. Killian? There's something I need to tell you. " said Emma as she opened the door.

"What is it?" asked Killian.

"Killian, we're going to be parents." said Emma excited and a little nervous about Killian he would react.

"Really love??? We're going to be parents????" Killian asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Emma said smiling.

"Who are we going to tell first?" asked Killian.

"Henry." said Emma smiling.

"Ok" said a happy Killian.

Emma calls Regina. "Hey, Regina? Can Killian and I have Henry tonight? We need to tell him something." said Emma in a happy tone of voice.

"Ok. Sure." said Regina happily.

"Thanks." said an excited Emma.

"You're welcome. When should I bring him over?" asked Regina.

"Does 5 work for you?" asked Emma.

"Sure!" said Regina.

"Thanks!" replied Emma.

"You're welco-" said Regina as an arrow landed right next to her with a ring and a note.

"Emma???? Take Henry as long as you want! An arrow flew right next to me and it has a ring and a note attached! Robin's alive and he proposed to me!" said Regina excitedly.

"He's alive?? That's great!" said Emma happily.

"Can Henry come over now?? I want to spend time with Robin." said Regina really happy.

"Sure! Is he even awake yet tho?It's 8:30 AM." said Emma laughing a little.

"Ohhh yeah, right, I forgot about that! I'll go wake him up and bring him over." said Regina laughing happily.

"Ok" said Emma happily as they end the phone call.

"Killian? Regina's bringing Henry over right now, Robin's alive!" said Emma happily.

"She is? He is?!" said Killian happily and excited.

"Yeah. " said Emma smiling.

At Regina's:

"Henry? Wake up! I'm taking you to your mom's. You'll be there for a couple days, maybe even a couple weeks." said Regina noticeably happy.

Henry wakes up. "Mom? Why so early? Why are you so happy?" asked Henry tiredly.

"Well Henry, someone very close to everyone in Storybrooke came back and is staying here. " replied Regina with a huge smile that Henry immediately recognizes, jumps out of bed wide awake, and gets dressed.

"Mom?? Where is he? Did he finally propose?? Where's the ring???" asked Henry excited.

"He's here, yes, right here" answered Regina happily as she showed Henry the beautiful diamond ring that she was wearing.

"Woah Mom! That's so beautiful! Congrats!" said Henry as he hugged her and ran to the car excited that Robin's alive and he knew how much Regina missed him so he waited for her to come out and drive him to Emma and Killian's house.

Regina walked out happily knowing that Robin was alive, went into the car, and drove Henry to Emma and Killian's.

At Emma and Killian's:

Regina knocks on the door and Killian opens it. "Come on in" said Killian really happy.

"Thanks Killian " said Regina and Henry as they walked in really happy.

"You're welcome Regina and Henry" replied Killian really happy.

"Hey Killian? Where's Mom?" asked Henry realizing that she wasn't downstairs.

"She's doing stuff upstairs, she's wrapping something so she'll be down in a sec." explained Killian.

"Cool " said Henry smiling.

"Hey Killian! Hey Regina! Hey Henry!" said Emma as she starts walking down the stairs excited.

"Hey love!" said Killian really happy.

"Hey Mom!" said Henry happily.

"Hey Emma!" said Regina happily.

"Mom? Who's the present for?" asked Henry smiling.

"I'll tell you soon but first, your mom should probably get going so she can spend some time with her fiance." said Emma smiling.

"Ok, good point. Bye Mom! See you whenever!" said Henry happily taking Regina to her car.

Regina drives away and Henry walks back inside and closes the door.

"Henry? Do you want to unwrap this?" asked Emma holding out the wrapped up thing.

"Ok" said Henry as he takes it and starts unwrapping it to reveal a test that was positive and a paper that confirms it.

Henry gets a super excited look on his face as he realizes what's happening then he looks at the test, the paper from the doctor, Emma, and Killian realizing what they're about to say.

"Henry?" started Killian smiling.

"You're going to be a big brother." Emma continued for Killian excited.

"Really???????" asked Henry super happy.

"Yep" replied Emma and Killian at the same time with huge smiles on their faces.

"That's awesome Mom and Killian!" said Henry smiling happily.

"Yeah" said Emma and Killian happily as Henry hugged Emma and Killian and they hugged him.

"Wanna go to Granny's for dinner and invite everyone?" asked Emma, smiling happily

"Great idea Mom! How were you planning on telling everyone?" asked Henry happily

"Well, it's jacket weather anyways so, I was thinking, maybe we could buy you a shirt and you take off your jacket when I give you the signal?" suggested Emma smiling

"Perfect!" said Henry smiling happily

"Let's go!" said Killian happily, opening the door for Emma and Henry

"Ok, thanks Killian" said Emma and Henry, happily walking out the door

"You're welcome love and Henry" said Killian, smiling happily.

Emma, Killian, and Henry drove to the store in the yellow bug.

"Mom, Killian, I think I found the perfect shirt for dinner" said Henry, smiling happily, looking at a blue shirt that said,' I'm going to be a big brother,' on it.

"It's perfect Henry," said Emma starting to tear up, "I'm not crying, it's my hormones"

"It is perfect" said Killian, hugging Emma happily.

Henry hugged Emma and Killian.

"I'm going to try it on" said Henry happily. He walked into the fitting room.

Henry took off the tag so they could pay for it and he could wear it and go straight to Granny's.

"How does it fit?" asked Emma, smiling happily

"It's a perfect fit " said Henry happily, making sure that his jacket covered up all the writing on the shirt.

"Awesome" said Emma, smiling happily

Killian paid for the shirt and happily walked back to the car with Emma and Henry.

Emma, Killian, and Henry drove home.

Emma sat on the couch and started making calls to arrange dinner at Granny's for tonight.

"Everyone's going to meet us at Granny's at 5" said Emma, smiling happily

"Great" said Killian and Henry happily. Henry was really excited to show everyone his shirt.

"Wanna watch Netflix until we need to go to Granny's?" asked Emma happily

"Ok" said Henry, smiling happily as he laid down on the couch, next to Emma and Killian laid down on the other side of her so that she was in the middle. Emma laid her head on Killian's shoulder and fell asleep during one of the shows then Henry put a blanket over her.

4:30

"Love, it's time to wake up, it's 4:30" whispered Killian, smiling happily as Emma woke up.

"4:30? Ok, I know we don't have to cause Granny's is super close, but, let's go now so we can be ready when everyone arrives" said Emma happily

"Great idea Mom" said Henry smiling happily, as he was taking selfies in his new shirt.

Henry put on his jacket, got into the car with Emma and Killian, and they drove to Granny's.

Everything was perfect until Emma's hand started shaking and she had a vision...

Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter! I will try to update soon, I'm working on a school project and finals are in a couple weeks.


End file.
